


Red Ribbon

by daisytea



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Smut, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Smut, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisytea/pseuds/daisytea
Summary: His masculine hand inched up your thigh, leaving a burning heat with every touch. A delicate moan leaked from your lips as he whispered into your ear,"Good girl, kitten."Jumin Han x Reader Smut. NOT PWOP! There's an actual story here ;)*This story takes place in a world without MC. Everything else is the same and there will be similarities with the game itself. However, it focuses more on Jumin and his life at work.For mature audiences only!
Relationships: Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	1. You Work For Me

Your stomach ached as you walked into work. 

It was your first day at C&R International Co. as a secretary; you were overqualified to be a glorified filing cabinet, but you had just graduated from college with a degree in business so this was good experience. Plus, it was not like this job was your _career_ or anything.

You paused at the double doors that led into the lobby and your eyes widened as they stared up at the massive building. You felt fear brew in your gut as you wondered how a structure could be so intimidating.

"Hey, stranger," a voice called out to you, breaking your train of thought.

Turning towards the voice, you saw your college friend, Hae-Won, jogging to catch up with you. Immediately, a smile graced your lips. Hae-Won had pushed you to take this job together, so you owed your employment to him. He had been a wonderful friend to you throughout university, and it did not hurt that you found him extremely attractive.

You took a moment to study his features; he was exactly as you remembered him. He had dusty blonde hair that barely touched his eyebrows and cheerful, emerald eyes that could make your heart flutter. Today he was wearing a tidy, grey suit _—_ he really did look professional.

"Hae-Won," you greeted him, "it's been a while since I saw you at graduation." 

He shuffled through his unnaturally blonde bangs with his hand. "Yeah, my bad." He chuckled.

A slight blush coated your cheeks. You were glad that today was his first day, too. No one liked doing such nerve-wrecking things alone.

"Well, are you ready?" He asked. "If you stand out here for too long, you might actually be late on your first day!" Hae-Won grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you," you giggled. 

Your friend then proceeded to open the door for you. You politely thanked him with a smile. 

The lobby's cold air clouded on your flushed skin; you felt your breath hitch as shivers went down your spine. 

"Should we check in with the front desk?" Hae-Won asked.

"Y-Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," you responded to him. While he took the time to speak to the lady behind the front desk, you couldn't help but let your eyes wonder. The lobby was quite large; a theme of black, grey and dark brown decor filled the room. Waiting chairs were stationed along the tinted, windowed-walls; people were plopped upon them, patiently waiting for their meetings.

"Hey, are you okay?" 

Your eyes redirected themselves back to your blonde companion. "Oh, sorry, Hae-Won, I'm just in awe of this place." You bit your lip. "Everything is so fancy..."

He stifled a laugh. "Tell me about it."

"So what did the lady say? Sorry, I zoned out.." 

A concerned expression formed on his face. But before Hae-Won could respond to your question, the front doors creaked open. You weren't sure if it was the warm air rushing in from outside, or if it was a dizzy spell, but you suddenly felt very hot. 

A man, roughly six-foot, with dangerous grey eyes and sleek, onyx hair stepped into the building; he was followed by a train of other men and women, all in suits. The black haired man definitely had a certain suave to him _—_ even his stance screamed wealth, power and authority. He wore a pressed, black suit and vest with a striped collared shirt underneath; his expensive ensemble was completed with a silk tie and dress shoes. 

You were probably staring for too long as his darkened eyes suddenly met with yours, causing you to immediately look away. Dammit, did he catch you staring? How embarrassing. The beating in your chest pounded rigorously. 

Seconds later, you thought you heard a gruff chuckle escape from his lips. Your cheeks were quick to heat up. Who the hell was this guy? You felt your stomach twist into knots.

Once the elevator doors closed, Hae-Won broke the silence.

"Who was that?" He whispered to no one in particular.

The woman at the front desk sighed. "Oh, that's Mr. Han, our corporation's heir. We don't see him here often, but now that our CEO is ready to pass the company down to him, he visits more frequently," she explained as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

"So that man is our boss?" You spat out, still thrown off by his appearance. 

"I know he may seem extremely pretty, but his personality is incredibly rotten. But you didn't hear that from me." She casually shrugged. "Anyway, you two are the new secretaries, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hae-Won flashed a toothy grin. 

"Mr. Han goes through so many of them, so it's really nice to have some extra help around here." The lady smiled. "I'm Jaehee Kang, it's nice to meet the both of you." She held out her hand for the both of us to shake.

"Thank you! I am Hae-Won Jeong and this is _—_ " Hae-Won was about to introduce you but Jaehee cut him short. 

"There's no need for introductions on your part, I have your files right here." She referenced a sheet of paper. "I'm usually Mr. Han's chief secretary, but I momentarily took up this post to welcome the two of you to our company." 

"I see," you sheepishly smiled. You kind of felt bad for the woman; you could not even begin to fathom what it was like to work directly under that man. He appeared to be extremely bossy and uptight, but a small part of you wanted to learn more about him. A very, very small part.

"Alright, well, you can follow me then," Jaehee spoke as a replacement secretary relieved her of her post. The short haired woman then led you and Hae-Won to the elevator and pushed the up arrow. Despite her earlier remark about the new CEO, she seemed extremely professional as if she took immense pride in her job.

"I am not sure of your exact duties yet," she started, "so I will need to ask Mr. Han himself what his plans were."

You felt your sweat drop. 

The elevator doors opened once more, this time on floor thirty-five. "This floor is home to the CEO's office, as well as mine and Mr. Han's personal secretary. Please don't be afraid to find me here if you are having any troubles." Jaehee explained.

The three of you stepped onto the floor, which was also furnished like the lobby. 

You wanted to remain focused on what Jaehee had to say, but your mind kept replaying your boss' smug chuckle on repeat. Was it even directed towards you? Maybe it wasn't.

All you knew was that you needed to clear your mind.

"Uh, Miss Kang?" You asked, "is there a bathroom on this floor? I am feeling kind of queezy." A weakened smile formed on your lips.

"Oh, I am sorry about that." Jaehee frowned. "There is one down the hall _—_ take your time and don't get lost. You can catch up to us later in my office, okay?" 

Hae-Won furrowed his brows and sighed, hoping his friend was okay.

You bowed, thanking her, and bid the duo farewell. 

The clicking of your heels echoed down the hallway. The floor was bigger than you had anticipated. It felt like you were exploring a temple, or a hotel of some sort. But now that you thought about it, wondering around might be a great distraction from thinking about him.

Mysterious grey eyes suddenly flickered in your head, making you roll yours.

"Ugh, that stupid man, I really did not need the distraction of some _sex god of a boss_ on my first day here. I was already jittery enough," you softly groaned. "What a jerk too, laughing at me like that." 

"What?" 

A deep voice filled your eardrums, causing your heart to drop to your stomach. Your eyes begged you to turn around but your muscles would not budge; you remained deathly frozen in the middle of the hallway.

"Please, repeat what you just said," He spoke again. You could almost hear the amusement in his sinister voice. 

You turned on your heel to face him, wanting to find something, anything to make yourself seem less flustered than you already were. But nothing would change the fact that _he heard you call him a sexy-jerk-boss._

Your fear-filled eyes hastily rose from the tiled flooring to be met with his. His aura was dark and ominous; it was difficult to read his emotions, despite him standing directly in front of you. 

Now that he was intensively staring down at you, you could thoroughly tell how tall Jumin Han actually was. Saying he was huge was an understatement _—_ he towered almost a foot over you and his shoulders were broad, too, which made him seem incredibly intimidating. His eyes pierced yours, tempting you to respond.

"Did you not hear me when I gave you a direct order to repeat yourself?" He glared as a smirk danced upon his lips.

You harshly swallowed; his stone cold voice was enough to make you shiver uncomfortably. 

"Idon'trememberwhatIsaidI'mtrulysorrysir _—_ " Nervous word vomit spilled from your mouth. 

A moment of silence then filled the hallway, but it felt more like an eternity than a moment.

"Ah...maybe you need something to refresh your memory, then," Jumin scoffed before tugging you into an empty conference room.

His sudden gesture caused a squeak to escape your lips; you covered your mouth with your spare hand, embarrassed by the noise you had made.

Once in the room, he succeeded in pushing you up against the wall. One of his large hands was pressed forcefully on the surface next to your head and the other was firmly snaked around your waist. You felt heat quickly rush to your face as you stared blankly into his satisfied eyes.

"Now," he whispered into your ear, "what is it that you called me?" 

The grumble in his chest vibrated against yours, making your hair stand on end. You could barely process what was happening, let alone respond to his question. Your silence displeased Jumin, apparently, as a frown then formed on his face.

"Fine then, don't talk." The black haired man spoke as he bent down and captured your lips with his. The warmth of his mouth on yours was absolutely exhilarating. But what you thought was just a peck on the lips to prove his dominance turned into a vigorous mess of lust and saliva; his lips were aggressive as they took yours captive. And _—_ much to his surprise _—_ you began to kiss him back. 

His tongue forcefully played with the opening to your mouth, requesting access. You parted your lips slightly, allowing his tongue to meet with yours. Your arms were pinned in place at your side. His hand teased with the sensitive skin on your thigh, causing you to let out a small moan.

"Oh?" He grinned against your lips. You blushed furiously as his digits stroked their way up your thigh. "Purr for me again, kitten." 

"S-Sir," you moaned again. You wanted to kick yourself for giving into his charms so quickly, but more pleasurable noises escaped your jaw effortlessly.

Eventually, he pulled away, revealing a satisfied smirk. "Just as I thought," he mumbled to himself.

You looked up at him with confused eyes; it felt as if you forgot how to breathe. The thumping in your chest was so loud, you were positive he could hear it, too.

Letting you go, he reached his hand into a pocket on the inside of his suit. The CEO then revealed a cellphone; he wasted no time in dialing a number.

"Yes, Jaehee?" Jumin flashed you a triumphant, smug expression. His hungry eyes trailed up and down your body, ending at your dazed, reddened face. "I just found my new private secretary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I really cannot wait to get into this story; I have a lot planned for us and Mister Jumin Han. On another note, I am really glad 2020 quarantine is reviving this fandom. Fingers crossed it stays that way.
> 
> *I also apologize for any misspellings, as my laptop adores to autocorrect their names and for any OOC characters! (even though I will try to accurately depict each character.) I will try to include every MM character in this, but I will also create my own characters for plot reasons.
> 
> This work is proudly dedicated to my fellow Jumin Han simps.
> 
> Please do not forget to leave a kudos and a comment, or even bookmark this story!


	2. His Game

"I just found my new private secretary."

Your eyes widened; horrified, you looked up at him through messy waves of tussled hair.

"Yes," Jumin paused, his deep voice made the butterflies in your stomach flutter. When he directed his gaze back to you, you could not help but feel a wave of burning heat rush over your skin. He covered the cellphone's microphone with his hand before he spoke again. "What is your name, anyway?" 

"My name?" You mumbled. Your nerves were still jittery; your mind was clouded with thoughts of his captivating lips and sensual eyes. Dazed, you shifted uncomfortably in place. 

Jumin couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Yes, your name," he repeated himself. 

You told him your name in a soft, hesitant voice. In a way, it felt as if you were signing a contract with the devil.

"Good girl, but I think you might need future lessons on workplace etiquette. I am your superior and you are to end your sentences with _Sir_." 

"S-Sir," you muttered. Pressing your back against the wall, you helplessly slid down to your knees in defeat. It was incredibly difficult to keep up with what was happening; your mind felt overworked. The heat on your cheeks still burned furiously and you could still feel the imprint of his lips on yours.

The black haired man scoffed and repeated your name into his phone; he also reluctantly mentioned your whereabouts. Hanging up, he returned his attention to you. 

"Wait, I don't think you want me as your private secretary," you said under your breath. "I'm new here and you might want someone more qualified to suit your needs."

"Suit my needs?" He replied. A dark chuckle escaped his lips; he seemed to be amused by your statement. "I think you'll _suit my needs_ just fine." Jumin's grey eyes were glossed over with a dark curiosity.

You swallowed. Why did he say it like that?

Jumin took a step closer to you and crotched down to meet your eye-line. He reached out an arm and gently grazed your cheek with his fingertips, causing you to flinch. Confusion flooded your senses as you stared up at him with blank eyes. His touch was so was so forceful before, but this time it was strangely delicate. Instead of a lustful heat flushing your skin, only a soothing warmth remained. 

Timing, however, cut your private interaction short. A sudden knock on the conference room door interrupted your jumbled thoughts. He immediately removed his hand from your cheek and stood up as Jaehee and Hae-Won entered the room; confused and concerned looks were plastered upon both of their faces. Unconscious disappointment bellowed in your mind. Why did you feel as if you were missing out on something?

"Sir," Jaehee quickly bowed out of respect for the new chairman. Using her hand, she then shoved the blonde beside her into a bow as well. 

"H-Hey," Hae-Won grumbled. After raising his head, his curious green eyes landed on you.

 _Shit, you did not want to explain to him why you were on the ground_. 

Apparently Hae-Won did not want to ask either; he simply extended an arm out for you to take. You gladly accepted his support and rose to your feet. Despite the temptation, you held your cautious eyes on the floor. You were too nervous to meet Jumin's gaze in front of other people— especially when just looking at him would cause your skin to burn and fluster. But a part of you wondered what expression he bore. Was he disappointed, too? What would have happened if the two of you had a couple more moments alone together?

Unlike your college friend, however, Jaehee was not afraid to ask. "Why were you on the floor?" She pondered, unfazed.

Before you could respond, Jumin stepped in. "She had a stomach ache. I found her in here like that." His perfect lie slipped out of his mouth smoothly. It was like he was used to making up stories on the spot— you wondered if that impressive or somewhat manipulative.

Regardless, relief rushed over you like a tidal wave. Jaehee simply nodded; it seemed as if she had accepted his reasoning.

"Should I take her to the company infirmary, Sir?" She asked.

You could sense his dangerous eyes glance over at you. Shivers outlined your spine as you waited for his response.

"No, I think she's fine now," Jumin replied. For whatever reason, you felt a shift in his tone. His attitude when conversing with Jaehee was rather professional and almost monotone. It was almost as if he was emotionless; it was nothing like the aura he was giving off moments ago.

"Okay, well if that is the case, shall we continue our company tour?" Jaehee smiled at you.

"Y-Yeah," you stuttered in response. 

"Well then," Jaehee lowered her head again, "we'll be off, Sir."

You exchanged final glances with Jumin before you left the conference room with Jaehee and Hae-Won. He bore an expressionless face that rivaled his business-monotoned voice. You felt a pang in your gut.

As Jaehee lead the two of you down the hall, your attention drifted elsewhere; her next statement brought your focus back to reality. 

"As I said before, this is the floor that houses my quarters, Mr. Han's office, and his private secretary's office," she paused to glance over at you, "I guess that includes you too, now." The brunette shrugged as she concluded her statement.

Hae-Won turned to look at you in utter shock. "You're our boss' private secretary?" His bright green eyes sparkled in the florescent lights and a wide smile covered his cheeks. 

Freezing in place, you tried to hide your panic as you balled your hands into fists at your side. "Y-Yeah, it seems like it. I protested the idea but he seemed firm with his decision." You nervously laughed. "I'll probably be fired from the position soon enough. I don't even know what I am doing."

"Wow, you really know how to make a first impression," your blonde friend chuckled. "Just like in college, everyone here likes you, too."

You sheepishly smiled as you studied his cheerful facial expression. It was not a huge discovery that Hae-Won was extremely different from Jumin; he was sweet, comforting, energetic, kind...all characteristics that frankly, Jumin lacked. It was like the difference between a cute carebear and a sadistic robot. But something about that robot's dark voice and intense touch made your heart swell.

"I'm sure you'll be great at it. Hey, day one and you already got a promotion!" Hae-Won winked and then quickly grabbed your hand. "Come on, Pudding, we let Miss Jaehee get too far ahead."

You snickered. Pudding was your college nickname, as your favorite snack was buttercup flavored flan pudding— it had been a while since anyone had called you that, though. Giggling, you nodded and followed closely behind him.

As you walked with him, your eyes eventually drifted to where his hand was holding yours; it made you wonder: why did Hae-Won's hand not make your heart thump like Jumin's did? Despite how attractive you found him, your friend's skin on yours did not cause you to turn red and shamelessly want to hide.

While Jumin's touch made your heart want to explode right out of your chest, you felt nothing but tranquility with Hae-Won.

_Weird._

"If your work ethic is anything like your walking speed, we might have a problem," Jaehee muttered, breaking your thought. She stood in front of a room that was encased by chic glass walls. In the middle of the room was a stainless steel desk that held up a computer, a pencil holder, and a stack of papers. Black cabinets lined the back wall and various plants filled in empty space; two chairs sat in front of the desk for visitors, each with their own small side table. 

"This is your office," the chief secretary stated. "You'll conduct your work here. Mr. Han's office is just down the hall." 

You stared into the office. It was extremely minimalistic and classy, which was a common theme throughout the building. Minus the lack of privacy thanks to the glass exterior, it was a good looking space; minimal excitement coursed over your nerves. 

"Okay," you nodded, "it looks great." 

"Wow, what a snazzy place. You lucked out!" Hae-Won playfully laughed as he lightly punched your shoulder. 

A beeping noise suddenly alarmed the trio. Sighing, Jaehee pulled out a small pager from her brown blazer's pocket. She studied the message and then raised her hardening eyes to look at you.

"It seems as if Mr. Han has summoned you already," she spoke in a professional tone with a hint of sarcasm. "Please see to it that you report to his office and that you pick up your own pager." Jaehee nodded before turning to Hae-Won, "I will show you where you will be working, Mr. Jeong. Follow me to the secretarial office."

Your heart dropped. He already called for you? You put on a brave face to hide your unease.

"Alright then. Good luck," Hae-Won bid you farewell with a sweet smile. 

"Mhmm," you faux smiled back, "you too."

"I'll see you after work for coffee? My treat." He called while walking backwards, towards Jaehee. The blonde's cheerful grin was very infectious; it helped turn your worried smile into a real one. 

"Wouldn't miss it."

Once Jaehee and Hae-Won turned the corner, your face fell. Creasing your brows, you brushed your hair nervously behind your ear. What on Earth did this job entail, exactly?

With a deep breath, you dragged yourself towards Jumin Han's office. Every one of your steps was heavy and filled with anxiousness but you trudged on. Each breath was more calming than the pervious; you took another hefty inhale to help quell your quaking fingers. Your eyes finally landed on Jumin's door. You gently brushed your fingertips upon a cold, steel plaque that read, 'Jumin Han.' Just reading his name made your heart clench. After gathering much needed courage, you hesitantly knocked.

"Come in." 

Gulping, you wrapped your hand around the door's handle and twisted it open. Once inside, your curious eyes immediately landed on Jumin. He was sitting proudly at his desk, talking into his computer— he seemed to be on a video call. 

"Yes, that sounds about right," Jumin spoke. "I might need to push back the negotiation meeting with Sapphire Intel Corp. to Tuesday." His eyes then lifted to meet yours; a side smirk graced his lips. "Ah, well my new secretary is here. I'll be sure to let her know."

Chatter from the computer echoed back. Numerous male voices erupted from the device, all conversing with each other. 

"Come here," Jumin beckoned. His hungry voice was mysterious and deep; you shivered.

Nodding, you stepped towards him. Heat inched up from your chest and leaked onto your cheeks. "Sir?" You mumbled, wondering what his intentions were.

He stood from his desk and met you halfway. Towering over you, Jumin wrapped an arm around your waist— yet again. As he brought you closer to him, your legs turned to jello and your breathing quickly turned shallow.

"You called for me," you managed to choke out from within his loose embrace. 

" _Sir,_ " he darkly breathed into your ear, sending cold shivers down your back.

"You called for me, S-Sir." 

You could practically feel the smug grin on his face grow wider; he then paused before whispering, "I need you to update my schedule...that is all," next your exposed naval. Your shoulders quickly scrunched upwards in response. Letting you go, he then straightened his suit and adjusted his tie. "Sooner rather than later." Jumin spoke harshly as he returned to his chair.

You frowned. What the hell, was he toying with you?

"Oh," you slowly nodded, still bewildered. "S-Sure I'll get right to it. Excuse me, Sir." You maintained a professional expression and tone, despite the impulse to whimper and hide.

After bowing, you left his office. Well, that was not what you had expected— you felt rejected, almost. 

Feelings stirred and quelled in your gut as you returned to your workspace. You were slightly mortified when he made a pass at you before, so wasn't this what you had wanted— a normal boss-employee relationship?

Then the realization hit you— in that moment, you had _wanted_ him to kiss you, for him to call you kitten again, to shove you against a wall. The urge to jump his bones was suddenly overwhelming, but you'd rather die than make the first move, especially now when he seemed uninterested.

You felt your heart squeeze. Was this just a game to him?

But that did not matter— you could not deny your lust for Jumin Han any longer. You were ready to play his game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay— chapter 2 is finished! Were you guys surprised that I wasn't going to give you all Jumin so easily...he's a complicated man, after all.  
> This story is definitely going to feel kind of like a shoujo manga, as most of my plot line inspiration originates from those kind of stories. Which means: love rivals, drama, and of course, iconic past trauma. Don't worry, it will all be incredibly satisfying. 
> 
> I am super excited to share more of this story with you guys! 
> 
> Your support motivates me to update— don't forget to leave a kudos, a comment, or even bookmark this story!


	3. Stray Kitten

"Hey!" Hae-Won ecstatically waved at you; he was standing in front of C&R International Co.'s exit, phone in hand. You had promised to meet him for coffee after your first day— which was a borderline disaster— so you had so much to tell him. Nervously shifting your briefcase between your hands, you joined him by the door. 

"Hey to you, too," you smiled back at him. 

"You ready to go?" 

You nodded. Hopefully your friend could offer you some advice or at least give you an outlet. "So, where are we off to?"

He chucked, "Can't it be a surprise?" Hae-Won spoke as he ran a hand through his blonde bangs.

"Nah," you teased, sticking out your tongue. His laugh was joined with yours as he happily led you down the street to a small cafe. 

"This place has the best sweets and lattes," he concluded while holding the door open for you. "I'm sure you'll love it here."

Saying the cafe was small was an understatement; the petite shop had about three booths inside and a couple tables outside for seating. The place had a vintage aesthetic, with records, daisies, and earth-toned colors all around the room.

After ordering, you sat down in a small booth with your drink. You had ordered a cinnamon honey latte, which looked and smelled as amazing as it sounded. Your mouth watered just looking at it. Hints of sweet cinnamon filled your nose as you brought it to your lips. 

"So how was your day?" Hae-Won asked between sips of his caramel dolce cappuccino. 

"Ugh," you groaned, wanting to slam your head on the table. "Mr. Han is so difficult. I just can't understand him."

"Hmm," he responded before taking another gulp of sweet coffee. "That is tough. But I'm sure you'll be fine. It just takes time to get used to new jobs, I guess."

You looked up at him from behind a mountain of cinnamon topped whipped cream. Your brows furrowed in frustration— you wanted to believe him, but your situation was much more complicated than that. Plus, he sounded as if he knew more about Jumin than he lead on.

"How about you? Are the other secretaries treating you alright?" You said in an attempt to change the subject.

Hae-Won swallowed his drink quickly. "Y-Yeah, everyone is nice," he replied. "Funny thing is, now that you mention it, I did hear some rumors about our boss in the lunch room. I just shrugged it off at the time, but you since you are his secretary should know..." His worrisome voice trailed off. 

So that was what he knew. You eagerly cocked your head in confusion. "What rumors?" 

He uncomfortably shifted in his seat. "I heard that he goes through secretaries a lot. Remember what Jaehee said when we first arrived?" 

You nodded; you remembered feeling sorry for the women for working directly under Jumin. Karma works wonders.

"Well, apparently he is known for messing around with his private secretaries until they feel the need to quit."

Oh. This rumor only clarified your 'he-is-playing-a-game-with-you' theory. You nervously swallowed more coffee in hopes that the sweet liquid would calm your nerves. "So he bullies them into quitting?" Your sheepish words were extremely hushed. Jumin had the ego of a lion, so that seemed about right.

He flashed you sorrowful eyes. "H-Hey," he cooed. "It's just a rumor. Plus, you're one of the strongest people I know. You don't have to put up with his antics; you can shut him down if he makes any advances. Just don't let him get to you."

It was too late for that, though. Your mind was instantly flooded with thoughts of your handsome, sadistic boss. Hues of pink and red sprung upon your cheeks. _He had already gotten to you._

"He...He kissed me today," you blurted out suddenly.

Hae-Won practically choked on his coffee. He set down his cup and stared at you with large eyes. "He did what?" 

"He kissed me today— in the conference room where you found us...and unfortunately I think I liked it," you admitted in a hushed tone. "But you're right. It's only a game; he's messing with me."

He sighed. "You deserve better," he hastily whispered under his breath.

Your face flushed at his statement. "Wh-What?" 

"Nothing," Hae-Won nervously chuckled. His face then grew solemn. "So what are you going to do?" 

You sensed the atmosphere around the two of you turn heavy; an awkward giggle escaped your lips. "I dunno. I really wasn't going to do _anything_. It's not like I am falling in love with him..."

That was the truth. There was only one thing that you were certain of: you were physically attracted to Jumin Han. But that did not mean you were seeking a romantic relationship with him. However— what would result from this uncontrollable lust was unknown even to you. Maybe the attraction would eventually just fizzle out and die. That was probably the best case scenario; a relationship with a guy like that would not be healthy.

Your heart broke at that thought.

You looked into Hae-Won's eyes, filled with nothing but concern for you, but there was nothing you could say. After another satisfying sip of coffee, you cleared your throat.

"I wouldn't advise falling in love with him. From what I've heard, I don't think he even knows what love is," Hae-Won scoffed. His attitude seemed to have turned somewhat harsh.

You simply nodded. Harsh or not, your friend had a point. 

Your lips twitched, fighting a frown. "Trust me, I really don't plan on it," you replied.

With that, you bid Hae-Won goodbye for the day. He volunteered to walk you to a cab, but you rejected his offer. You had a lot to think about and you just wanted to be alone for the rest of the night. As you stepped outside, the cold air of the nighttime sky caused you to scrunch your nose. Your curious eyes followed the blonde until he eventually disappeared from eyesight. Remorse rushed upon you a couple of steps into your walk; you instantly regretted sending Hae-Won away. It was rather late, around half-past-seven o'clock at night, and the eerie atmosphere of the empty city sent shivers down your spine. 

A sudden honk caused you to jump in your skin. You turned to face an onyx vehicle; a luxury BMW flashed its blinding lights at you. You quickly covered your eyes as your heart sank to your stomach— there was only one person you knew that could even afford a nice car like that.

Damn your luck.

You watched as one of the tinted, backseat windows rolled down, revealing none other than Jumin Han. Cartier sunglasses covered his eyes as he peered out at you, curiously. 

A hefty gulp ran down your throat.

"What do we have here?" He chuckled to himself. "A stray kitten?" His voice was smooth like velvet.

You could not see his eyes, but you felt his gaze linger on your flushed face. "I-I was just walking home for the day," you replied.

"Hmm," Jumin grumbled as he shifted in his seat. "Driver Kim, unlock the left backseat side," he ordered.

You scrunched your brows in confusion, however, you had no time to think. Just as he pulled you into that conference room, he tugged you into the car next to him. 

"Th-This is abduction!" 

"Hush now, I am simply escorting you home," he spoke as he rolled his cold, grey eyes. "Don't you know it's dangerous for a young woman like you to be walking alone at night?"

You nodded, still silent. Your hands held your bag tightly above lap, squeezing it. 

"Good. Now where is your family residence?"

A small snicker escaped your lips as your peered at the floor. Who talked like that? He spoke like a true, rich jackass. 

"If you're not going to tell me, I can always take you home with me." 

That got your attention; you snapped up to look at him. A part of you wanted to push for it, but your nerves held you back. 

"Don't you dare," you hissed under your breath. "If you want to take me home, then do so."

A harsh smirk danced upon his lips— it was as if a cynical idea had just popped into his head.

"What?" You asked as you shifted uncomfortably in your seat.

"Driver Kim, my residence," Jumin said. He continued to ignore your concerned expression.

Your eyes widened slightly, gaping at his words. 

"You're joking, right?" 

"Do I look like the kind of man that makes jokes?"

Panic alarmed in your mind as butterflies churned in your stomach. What the hell?

You wanted to heed Hae-Won's warnings, but it seemed as if you were already falling into Jumin Han's trap. 

Silence echoed throughout the BMW. You had no idea what to say or what to expect; he really threw an Uno reverse card at your sarcasm. 

Eventually, the black car turned down a long stretch of winding roads. Shrubbery and trees laced the street, making for a gorgeous entryway. You curiously peered out your window as you crept up to a daunting gate, whom shielded an incredibly large mansion.

"Wow." Amazement escaped your lips. Jumin said nothing, but you could feel another proud smirk growing on his face. 

Driver Kim drove the car up to the front of the mansion and dropped you and Jumin off. The house was more beautiful up close; it looked almost like a luxury hotel. You half expected gold to come pouring out of the front door once you opened it.

Instead, two maids greeted you at the house entrance and escorted you through the foyer. 

"Welcome home, Sir," they curtsied. 

Jumin simply nodded at the duo as he walked past them. You followed closely behind him, not wanting to get lost— because let's be honest— you probably would if you didn't stick to him.

"Much to my disappointment, I'm sure you would like a guest room." He asked without turning around.

Hesitation would lead to another mishap, so you were quick to agree. "Yes, please." 

Jumin scoffed.

He led you to a room, which he noted was only a couple of rooms down from his wing of the mansion. Inside was a very luxurious, minimalistic themed bedroom; a dark wood canopy bed with white sheets laid in the middle of the room and matching furniture surrounded it. There was a chest, a desk with a vase, and a bookcase filled with classics. A bathroom connected to the room on the left-hand wall. 

The whole mansion was nothing like your below-average home, which you felt somewhat embarrassed of in this moment. Your dad passed when you were young and your widowed mother worked extremely hard to put you through college; your house was nothing to brag about, but you were thankful for your mom.

That being said, this kind of luxury was something that you were not used to; this definitely was the upper-class.

"Hmm," Jumin muttered behind you. His eyes narrowed, but did not leave your small body. 

"Would it be okay if I took a bath?" 

"I don't see why not," he responded. "I'll have the maids wash your clothes."

With that, Jumin Han left you all to your lonesome. 

A large sigh escaped your lips. Grabbing your phone, you texted your mother. She was a compulsive worrier, so you had to let her know that you were spending the night with some old college buddies. An incoming text from Hae-Won made your phone vibrate; he said goodnight along with a sleeping emoji that looked like him. You half-heartedly smiled, then set your phone down and made your way to the bathroom. 

A white, porcelain bathtub immediately caught your attention. You turned on the hot water, feeling the stream fall through your fingers. After peeling off your grey pencil skirt and blazer, and leaving them folded on the bed, you reluctantly sunk into the steaming hot bath. Once submerged, all of the aches your body accumulated at work were relieved.

The newfound silence allotted for your mind to wonder. Your hand slowly inched its way down to your womanhood as heated thoughts of Jumin caused your lower half to ache. You had so much pent up frustration towards that man— if you did not deal with it now, mistakes might be made later. You needed this.

Tiny droplets of water trailed down your legs as you stepped out of the bath. You wrapped a fluffy towel around your flustered body, then you returned to the bedroom to grab your clothes. 

Which were not there. Your eyes frantically scanned the room for your workplace attire, but did not succeed.

Your heart dropped and your hand tightly clutched the towel at your chest.

"You're joking..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wahhh! I am SO SORRY— I did not mean to take so long with this chapter. Honestly, I just want them (us?) to have sex. Which I promise you, will be by the next chapter. So that's something to look forward to. 
> 
> ALSO! I cannot thank you guys enough for supporting this story! All of the kudos make me so happy; I am so glad that this story is being received well. 
> 
> XOXO, till next time (Which will be sometime this week)!
> 
> DaisyTea


End file.
